Diego le Renard
by Little Bones
Summary: WDZ / VF de "Diego, the Fox". Après qu'une tempête ait frappé quelques jours avant le 25 décembre, laissant des familles de Vaqueros sans foyers, Diego souhaite apporter un peu de joie pour les enfants le jour de Noël. Mais quand Monastario s'en mêle, tout ne va pas se passer comme prévu.


**Diego, le Renard**

23 décembre 1820, une tempête s'était abattue sur la Californie bloquant les accès principaux entre les différents pueblos. Quelques familles de vaqueros s'étaient retrouvées sans foyer et padre Felipe les avait accueillis à la mission où Diego faisait régulièrement la liaison depuis ces trois derniers jours.

Bien que tout aille pour le mieux, Diego s'était rendu compte que les plus jeunes étaient tristes malgré leurs sourires. Aussi décida-t-il presque au dernier moment de leur préparer une surprise. Il devait rejoindre le padre au pueblo, il profiterait de l'occasion pour lui présenter son plan.

Un vent glacial soufflait sur la plazza déserte du pueblo de Los Angeles lorsqu'il arriva. Il s'arrêta devant la chapelle et toqua à la porte où un indien vint lui ouvrir et l'invita à le suivre. Au moment où il allait entrer, des cris de protestations se firent entendre vers la caserne. Il reconnut la voix du padre et celle de Monastario.

D'un pas serein, il s'y dirigea, tentant de ne pas glisser sur la terre boueuse

— Buenas tardes, Capitán, Padre, salua le jeune don. Que sont donc tous ces cris ?

— Je viens d'avertir le padre qu'il ne pourra plus héberger ces mécréants.

— Padre Felipe est dans ses droits, Capitán. L'asile offert par la maison de Dieu ne peut pas être bafoué par l'homme. Vous n'êtes pas sans le savoir.

— Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, De la Vega, ou je n'hésiterai pas à vous faire enfermer pour entrave à la justice.

— Je…

— Diego, intervint padre Felipe, ne t'inquiète donc pas. Je trouverai une solution d'ici là.

— Laissez-moi rire, Padre, vous ne tirerez rien de cette racaille. Le 25, midi passé, ils se retrouveront de nouveau sans abri. Et s'ils se rebellent… Je les enverrai aux mines. Je ne vous salue point, señores, dit Monastario en faisant demi-tour et retournant vers ses quartiers.

— Venez, Padre, ne restons pas ici. J'ai à vous parler.

— Dois-tu te confesser ?

— Non, Padre. Ce n'est pas ce genre de confession, allons à la taverne nous y serons au chaud. Je compte y trouver le sergent.

— Que vient-il faire dans ton affaire ?

— Je vais vous expliquer, sourit Diego en l'entraînant à sa suite.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Diego et le padre s'installèrent à une des rares tables libre.

— Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la fête de Noël approche.

— En effet, Diego. Les enfants m'aident à décorer la mission et avec ce mauvais temps ce n'est pas facile.

— J'ai dans l'idée de me présenter à la mission pour offrir quelques cadeaux aux plus jeunes.

— C'est une très bonne idée.

— Vous n'avez pas encore tout entendu, sourit Diego.

— Qu'y a-t-il de plus ? demande padre Felipe.

— Pour ce faire, je pensais venir déguisé.

— Déguisé ?

— Oui… Comme Zorro.

— Zorro ? Allons, Diego, tu déraisonnes. Les enfants l'admirent mais de là à…

— Buenas tardes, Padre, Don Diego, s'exclama soudain la voix joviale du sergent.

— Buenas tardes, Sergent. Comment supportez-vous ce froid ? questionna Diego.

— Plutôt bien. Excusez ma curiosité, mais ne parliez-vous point de Zorro ? demanda Garcia un peu gêné de s'immiscer ainsi dans la conversation.

— Asseyez-vous, Sergent, l'invita Diego avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que quelques familles ont perdu leur maison suite aux intempéries.

— En effet, mais quel est le rapport ?

— Diego ? interrogea Padre Felipe avec inquiétude.

— Je proposais au Padre de faire une distribution de cadeaux aux plus jeunes en me faisant passer pour Zorro.

— Une distribution de cadeaux ? Mais c'est une bonne… Quoi ? En vous faisant passer pour Zorro ? Voyons, Don Diego, vous ne savez pas vous battre.

— Qu'importe, Sergent, je ne comptais pas me battre. À moins que… Sergent, voudriez-vous m'aider un peu.

— En quoi pourrais-je vous aider ?

— Vous venez de parler de combat, n'est ce pas ? demanda Diego malin.

— En effet.

— Vous pourriez arriver à l'improviste et vouloir m'arrêter.

— Vous arrêter, Don Diego ? Mais je n'ai aucune raison de vouloir vous arrêter, s'exclama le sergent long à la détente.

— Pas moi, voyons. Enfin, oui moi. Mais moi me faisant passer pour Zorro. Le Renard ne se laisse jamais faire, vous êtes d'accord avec moi.

— Tout à fait, ce serait tellement plus simple de l'arrêter, se lamenta-t-il.

— Donc nous pourrions faire semblant de nous battre et vous me laisseriez gagner afin que je puisse prendre la fuite. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

— C'est que, Don Diego, sans vouloir vous offenser, je doute que le capitán Monastario m'autorise à participer à cette comédie.

— N'avez-vous point quelques jours de repos ?

— Ce n'est pas ça. C'est que…

— Qu'y-a-t-il donc ? s'enquit le padre.

— Le capitán a prévu d'arrêter Zorro le jour de Noël.

— Vous a-t-il dit comment il compte s'y prendre ?

— Oh pour ça… Le sergent regarda le padre Felipe, mal à l'aise et Diego fronça les sourcils.

— Ne me dites pas qu'il compte déloger les familles accueillies à la mission, glissa Diego innocemment.

— Comment avez-vous deviné ? questionna Garcia faisant sourire le padre.

— Capitán Monastario m'a informé de sa décision, souligna Felipe. Toutefois, j'ignorais qu'il s'agissait d'un piège pour appâter le Renard.

— Pour le capitaine, Zorro ne se montrera qu'au dernier moment.

— Cela n'arrange pas mes affaires, soupira Diego. Fort bien, le devoir avant tout, Sergent. Je serai sur mes gardes lorsque je me ferais passer pour le hors-la-loi. Je ne vais pas me priver d'offrir un merveilleux Noël aux enfants à cause de Monastario.

— Don Diego, vous devriez éviter de faire cela… Le capitán le prendrait très mal s'il apprenait ceci.

— Si j'apprends quoi donc, Sergent ? questionna Monastario en entrant dans la taverne. Je savais que je vous trouverai céans. Don Diego, salua-t-il avec une voix doucereuse qui contrastait avec le comportement qu'il avait eu une demi-heure auparavant.

— Capitán, rétorqua Diego en souriant narquoisement. J'avais en tête d'apporter un peu de bonheur aux enfants de la mission, avant que vous ne les délogiez, en me faisant passer pour… Comment dire ? Je doute que vous apprécierez mon choix.

— N'ayez crainte, Don Diego, je peux tout entendre. Pour qui vouliez-vous vous faire passer ?

— Si je puis parler librement alors… Surtout ne le prenez pas mal. Je voulais me déguiser en Zorro.

Le visage de Monastario passa de la moquerie à la colère.

— Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Don Diego, je trouve votre idée complètement farfelue. Faites ce que vous voulez, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre si vous finissez derrière les barreaux en lieu et place du vrai bandit.

— Oh ! Vous n'avez rien contre alors. J'avais proposé au sergent de participer en combattant contre moi.

— Vous battre, Don Diego ? Vous déraisonnez, même le sergent n'aurait pas de difficulté à vous vaincre, sans vouloir vous offenser.

— C'est bien pour cela qu'il devra me laisser gagner, admit le jeune don mal à l'aise.

— Vous avez de ces idées, Don Diego… N'oubliez pas que ces familles n'auront plus le droit d'asile le 25 décembre prochain passé midi.

— En ce cas ma représentation se fera en fin de matinée. Je ne voudrais pas prendre le risque de me faire arrêter.

— Don Diego, Padre, salua Monastario en levant les yeux au ciel avant de faire demi-tour.

— Je vous avais averti, soupira Garcia.

— Ne vous en faites pas pour cela, Sergent, le capitán semble ne pas avoir pris trop mal ma décision.

— Sergent Garcia, entendirent-ils appeler avec virulence.

— J'ai sans doute parlé un peu trop vite, soupira Diego.

Le sergent s'excusa et sortit de la taverne à la hâte.

— Si vraiment c'est un piège pour arrêter Zorro, il se moquera bien de l'identité de ce dernier. Tu devrais renoncer Diego.

— Et abandonner les enfants ? Hors de question, Padre. Qui sait, peut être que le véritable Zorro me protégera dans mon œuvre.

— Que Dieu t'entende, Diego, que Dieu t'entende. Quand avais-tu prévu ta prestation ?

— Le 25 décembre au matin, comme je l'ai dit au capitán.

— Tu joues avec le feu.

— J'en suis conscient. Je vais parler de la situation et de mon idée à mon père. Peut-être trouvera-t-il une solution pour empêcher Monastario de déloger ces pauvres gens.

— Je t'en serai gré, Diego. Tu as déjà beaucoup œuvré depuis qu'ils se sont installés à la mission et ils en ont conscience.

— Dès que le temps sera plus clément, nous pourrons commencé les travaux pour qu'ils retrouvent un chez-eux.

— Tu devrais te soucier de la mascarade que tu t'apprêtes à jouer.

— Ne vous en faites pas pour cela. Puisque j'ai votre bénédiction tout ira bien, sourit Diego. Il faut simplement que je reparle avec le sergent pour mettre au point notre combat.

…

Au cuartel, Monastario avait rejoint ses quartiers et attendait la venue du sergent. Les intempéries avaient fait quelques dégâts dans la caserne mais rien qui ne soit irréparable.

— Entrez, dit-il abruptement lorsque l'on frappa à la porte.

— Sergent Garcia au rapport, dit ce dernier au garde à vous après être entré.

— Sergent, que vous a dit Don Diego à propos de Zorro ?

— Juste ce qu'il vous a dit. À savoir qu'il avait en tête de faire une distribution de cadeaux en se faisant passer pour le hors-la-loi. Si vous voulez mon avis, ça part d'un bon sentiment. Après tout les enfants admirent ce bandit.

— Pourquoi pas, murmura Monastario pensivement.

— Puis-je lui dire que vous êtes d'accord pour me libérer de mes obligations militaires ce jour là ? tenta le sergent.

— Faites donc, Sergent, faites donc. Mais n'oubliez pas votre mission le 25 décembre après midi.

— Si, mi Capitán. Gracias, mi Capitán, salua Garcia tout guilleret.

Il allait pouvoir aider son ami à apporter un peu de joie aux enfants. Ce fut avec un sourire radieux qu'il sortit des quartiers du capitaine.

Monastario eut un sourire moqueur.

— Don Diego, vous m'offrez un moyen de ridiculiser le Renard et de lui faire perdre toute crédibilité vis-à-vis de la population. Pleutre comme vous êtes vous n'allez pas risquer de vous battre contre moi. Votre mascarade va m'être très utile… Et si le vrai Zorro ne se montre pas, rien ne pourra m'empêcher de vous arrêter, ricana-t-il avec un air diabolique.

…

Une fois à l'hacienda, Diego alla trouver son père qui se trouvait alors dans son cabinet de travail.

— Où étais-tu ? questionna ce dernier.

— Au pueblo où je me suis entretenu avec padre Felipe. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que des familles ont perdu leurs maisons pendant les intempéries.

— En effet. Le peu qu'ils possédaient leur a été enlevé, pauvres bougres.

— Hélas oui. Padre Felipe leur a offert l'hospitalité à la mission.

— Je sais déjà tout cela, Diego. J'étais avec toi lorsque tu les y as amenés. Où veux-tu en venir ?

— Vous allez trouver l'idée saugrenue, mais j'avais en tête de me faire passer pour Zorro pour aller offrir des cadeaux aux enfants de la mission.

— Te faire passer pour Zorro ? Serais-tu tombé sur la tête, Fils ? As-tu pensé aux risques que tu prendrais si Monastario apprenait tes facéties ? Tu ne serais pas de taille à te défendre, j'en ai bien peur.

— Notre cher capitán est déjà au courant de ce que je veux faire.

— Il… Diego ! s'exclama le vieil hidalgo.

— Et je sais de sa bouche qu'il sera à la mission le 25 décembre après midi pour expulser ces pauvres gens.

— Pour les expulser ? Mais il n'en a pas le droit.

— Je le sais, père. À en croire le sergent il s'agirait d'un piège pour arrêter Zorro.

— Quand m'as-tu dit que tu voulais faire ton apparition ?

— Le 25 en fin de matinée. Cela n'arrangera pas ma comédie, mais nous pourrions proposer aux familles de les loger. Je sais que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de places, mais… Nous pouvons demander à nos amis de nous imiter.

— Excellente idée, Diego. Monastario ne pourra rien dire au fait que nous hébergions des amis, des serviteurs ou des vaqueros. Quant à toi, tu ferais un bien piètre Zorro. Maladroit comme tu es, si tu devais te battre ce serait une véritable catastrophe.

— Vous savez, Père, j'ai demandé au sergent de participer à la représentation. Il devra se battre contre moi, et bien sur me laisser gagner, rougit Diego. Les enfants n'y verront que du feu.

— Veux-tu quelques leçons d'ici là ? interrogea don Alejandro avec espoir.

— Vous risquez de regretter votre proposition, Père. Je suis vraiment irrécupérable, admit-il avec dépit.

— Je verrais bien par moi-même, dit le vieux don en se levant de son bureau. Suis-moi, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux et l'entraînant à sa suite.

Ils descendirent au salon où Alejandro récupéra deux fleurets, passant devant Bernardo qui les vit faire, intrigué. Puis, ils sortirent dans la cour arrière suivis par le serviteur. Don Alejandro tendit une arme à son fils.

— Que dois-je faire de ceci ? demanda Diego en prenant l'arme maladroitement.

— Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ne sais plus tenir un fleuret. N'aurais-tu pas de mémoire ? Que t'ai-je enseigné lorsque tu étais enfant ?

Diego rosit au commentaire et prit l'épée correctement. Puis père et fils échangèrent quelques passes basiques.

— Tu es bien plus doué que tu ne le laisse entendre, Fils. Certes tes mouvements manquent de coordinations et sont plus que bizarres mais tu t'en sors plutôt bien.

— C'est la chance du débutant, tenta Diego conscient d'en avoir un peu trop montré.

— Peuh ! Débutant, débutant… Il y a longtemps que tu as débuté, grogna Alejandro en piquant vers lui si prestement que Diego n'eut d'autres choix que de se laisser tomber à terre pour esquiver le coup.

Son père en rit de bon cœur et l'aida à se relever.

— Tu as intérêt à bien travailler ta scène de combat avec le sergent si tu veux que cela soit crédible, ironisa-t-il.

— Vous étiez prévenu, Père.

Le vieil hidalgo sourit davantage au commentaire de son fils avant de lui donner une bonne tape amicale dans le dos.

— Allons fêter ce combat autour d'un verre, dit-il énigmatique.

— Fêter ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'i fêter. Je vais devoir me commander un nouveau costume, gémit le jeune don en frottant les tâches de boues qui le recouvraient.

Don Alejandro leva les yeux au ciel, dépité. Son fils était certes irrécupérable, mais sur un point seulement. Son goût irréfléchi des beaux vêtements.

…

Le ciel était nuageux en ce 25 décembre. Beaucoup de rancheros et de vaqueros étaient présents à la mission pour la traditionnelle messe de Noël qui venait de prendre fin.

Les discussions allaient bon train, certains repartaient déjà. Diego en avait profité pour aller se changer et finir de régler quelques petits détails avec Bernardo. Après tout, avec Monastario qui risquait de faire une apparition, il valait mieux se prémunir.

Lorsqu'il sortit de son vestiaire improvisé, il observa les calèches restantes. Les Esperon étaient encore là, de même que les Torres, son père et quelques vaqueros sous les ordres de chaque famille. Puis il envoya Bernardo quérir padre Felipe et lorsque celui-ci arriva…

— Zorro ! s'exclama-t-il surpris.

— Non, Padre. Ce n'est que moi, affirma Diego en retirant le masque.

— Ton costume est réussi. J'ai vraiment cru que le Renard était là en chair et en os.

— Fort heureusement je n'aurai pas à combattre pour de vrai. Le sergent est-il encore présent ?

— Oui. Il parlait avec ton père lorsque Bernardo est venu me chercher.

— Bien. Alors en piste, affirma Diego en allant récupérer un gros sac sur le dos de sa monture.

— Une dernière chose, Diego. As-tu pu parlé à ton père pour le cas où Monastario se montrerait.

— Oui. Les hacendados encore présents sont prêts à héberger les familles momentanément comme n'importe quels amis et ce sans compensation bien évidemment.

— Comment te remercier, Diego ?

— C'est inutile. Allons y, les enfants semblaient impatients durant la messe.

— Ne m'en parle pas. J'ai bien failli changer mon sermon pour les calmer un peu, mais cela a été inutile. J'ai vu Bernardo commencer à les occuper en leurs faisant des tours, il faudra que je pense à le remercier, sourit le padre.

Ils traversèrent le jardin pour se retrouver dans la cour intérieure de la mission. Diego contempla une représentation décorative de la nativité faite de planches de bois et derrière laquelle se trouvait une petite porte.

— Feliz Navidad, niños! s'exclama-t-il en entrant à l'intérieur de la mission.

Les enfants se mirent à courir vers lui sous les regards chaleureux de chacun. Celui de don Alejandro pétillait de fierté. Il avait été saisi en le voyant entrer tant la ressemblance avec le Renard était grande… Du moins en apparence. Car à bien y regarder il y avait bien un petit détail qui le différenciait de Zorro, enfin deux. Non seulement il n'avait pas la même arme, mais le chapeau était lui aussi différent. Détails bien évidemment que les enfants ne virent pas.

— C'est bien don Diego, demanda Garcia en un murmure à don Alejandro.

— Si, Sergent, répondit-il de la même façon.

— Son costume est réussi, glissa le sergent avant de s'approcher de lui. Señor Zorro.

— Buenas días, Sergent et Feliz Navidad.

— Si, Feliz Navidad… Ah ! Mais non, Señor… Vous allez me suivre bien gentiment.

— Vous suivre ? Allons, Sergent vous ne voulez pas que j'abandonne ces enfants en ce jour de fête tout de même.

— Je me dois d'insister, Señor. Si le capitán était là… S'il vous plaît, ajouta Garcia en posant une main sur son arme.

— Soit… Mais une fois hors de la maison de Dieu soyez assuré que vous goûterez de mon mécontentement.

Alejandro leva les yeux au ciel devant la prestance verbale de son fils. Tout le monde suivit les deux hommes à l'extérieur. Là, Diego sortit son arme de son fourreau.

— En garde, Sergent.

Garcia soupira.

— Vous ne me facilitez pas la tâche, señor Zorro, dit-il en l'imitant.

Il hésita à attaquer son ami.

— Allons, Sergent, ne soyez pas timide, le nargua Diego en faisant une simple pique que Garcia para sans difficulté.

— Comme vous voudrez, rétorqua ce dernier en enchaînant une attaque, surprenant presque Diego.

Les fers claquèrent, les échanges semblaient vifs mais restèrent tranquilles. Ce qui n'empêcha pas le sergent de se retrouver à terre après avoir glissé.

— Sergent, vous ne tenez plus debout ? interrogea Diego…

Il aurait bien ajouté une suite à sa phrase mais Bernardo arriva d'une traite en indiqua au « Renard » que des militaires approchaient.

— Ce doit être Monastario. Je ferais mieux de partir.

— Bernardo s'entretient avec Zorro comme s'il était avec votre fils, glissa le señor Torres.

— Ne le répétez à personne, mais Diego voulait égayer le noël des niños. Il alors décidé de se faire passer pour Zorro. Et le combat que nous venons de voir est une mise en scène. Cependant je doute que la chute du sergent était au programme.

— Il… Il est fou. Monastario ne va pas apprécier la comédie.

— Á en croire Diego, Monastario aurait laissé entendre qu'il n'avait rien contre et que ce n'est pas lui qui l'empêcherait de faire ce dont je vous ai parlé.

— Señores, Señoras, Señoritas, niños, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer mon départ. Je vous souhaite encore un Joyeux Noël à tous, dit-il en retournant vers l'intérieur de la mission, retirant son chapeau au passage. Il avait alors en tête de retourner à son vestiaire mais alors que Monastario arrivait devant la mission, la porte du fond s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Trois lanciers entrèrent sans se découvrir, armes en mains.

— Señores, vous êtes dans la maison de Dieu. La première des politesses est de se découvrir. Qui plus est toutes les armes sont interdites lorsqu'elles sont en mains, ne vous a-t-on rien appris ?

…

— Que faites-vous donc dans la boue ? demanda Monastario avec une pointe d'inquiétude alors qu'il arrivait aux cotés du sergent.

— C'est-à-dire… Je me battais contre don… Contre Zorro et j'ai perdu pied, expliqua Garcia manquant se tromper et quelque peu surpris par l'intonation empruntée par le capitán.

— Je ne tolérerai pas que ce bandit traîne mes hommes dans la boue. Attrapez ma main, Sergent, dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole pour l'aider, sous le regard inquisiteur de Don Alejandro.

Pas de « babouin », pas de réplique caustique, il se préparait quelque chose.

— Sergent, que personne n'intervienne. C'est une affaire d'honneur entre Zorro et moi, appuya-t-il.

— Mais, Capitán, vous savez bien que…

— Ce bandit ne perd rien pour attendre, renchérit-il avec un sourire malicieux. Señor Zorro, je sais que vous êtes à l'intérieur. Rendez-vous sans faire d'histoires, vous n'avez aucune échappatoire.

Dans la mission, Diego avait vu arriver d'autres lanciers sur chacun de ses côtés. En temps normal, Zorro aurait très bien pu se tirer de ce mauvais pas, sauf que là… Il s'agissait de Diego déguisé en Zorro et Diego n'était pas le Renard. Enfin si, mais pas dans ce cas présent. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de retourner à l'extérieur. Peut-être pourrait-il rejoindre son vestiaire par un autre chemin.

— Señor Zorro, quelle surprise et quel plaisir de vous trouvez ici, en plein jour, souligna Monastario une fois que le « faux » bandit fut devant lui.

Le cœur de don Alejandro se serra d'inquiétude.

— Feliz Navidad, Capitán. Venez-vous vous aussi fêter ce jour ? demanda Diego en faisant signe à son père comme pour le rassurer.

Il remarqua ensuite Bernardo lui indiquer la direction à prendre en allant lui-même vers le vestiaire.

— Vous devriez apprendre à vos lanciers qu'il est blasphématoire d'entrer dans la maison de Dieu arme à la main et sans se découvrir, rajouta-t-il remettant son couvre-chef.

Monastario sourit au commentaire.

— Votre costume est réussi, De la Vega. Mais ne vous prenez pas trop au jeu, vous pourriez vous en mordre les doigts, lui murmura-t-il avant de rajouter plus énergiquement : En garde, Zorro !

— Voyons, nous n'allons pas nous battre le jour de Noël, tenta Diego alors que le capitaine avait sorti son arme en souriant narquoisement.

— Seriez-vous un couard ?

— Señor Monastario, vous savez bien qui je suis, murmura Diego.

— Oui. Vous êtes Zorro, rétorqua-t-il avec malice en piquant vers le faux bandit toujours désarmé.

Diego fit un bond maladroit en arrière pour éviter l'attaque.

— Je croyais que vous me laisseriez amuser les enfants tranquillement, glissa-t-il en esquivant une autre attaque.

— Vous vouliez vous battre, De la Vega, alors battez-vous, dit-il machiavélique.

Diego luttait pour ne pas réagir plus qu'il n'en fallait et joua de maladresse pour esquiver les attaques, sans sortir son arme. Les enfants et les adultes présents se mirent à murmurer. Zorro n'était pas dans son état normal.

— Battez-vous, pleutre que vous êtes, persifla Monastario.

— Je vois clair dans votre jeu, Capitán. Vous voulez discréditer Zorro à cause de moi, murmura Diego.

— En effet, De la Vega, sourit-il. Et cela marche à merveille.

— Vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je vous frappe ? questionna le jeune don recherchant ainsi son autorisation.

— Essayez toujours, ricana l'officier certain de pouvoir éviter ses assauts.

— Gracias, Señor, dit-il en le frappant d'un crochet du gauche qui l'envoya dans la boue avec fracas.

Les enfants crièrent de joie.

Monastario se secoua la tête, Don Alejandro étouffa un rire et le sergent eut mal pour son capitaine.

— De la Vega, maugréa l'officier en se relevant.

— J'ose espérer que je ne vous ai pas fait trop mal ? demanda Diego compatissant.

Pour toute réponse, Monastario plongea vers lui avec fureur. Diego n'eut d'autre choix que de sortir son arme pour dévier la lame. Et pour ne pas éveiller de suspicions, il ne la dévia que peu. La gravité de l'attaque fut ainsi évitée mais pas la blessure. Il sentit la pointe de l'arme lui mordre la chair profondément et grimaça de douleur.

— Touché, le nargua son adversaire en retirant l'arme d'un coup sec.

Diego laissa tomber son arme et porta la main à sa blessure. Don Alejandro fit un pas en avant mais fut retenu par Garcia.

— Sergent, laissez-moi passer.

— Ce sont les ordres du capitán, Don Alejandro, personne ne doit intervenir durant son combat contre Zorro.

— Mais vous savez pertinemment que ce n'est pas le vrai Zorro, lâcha le vieil hidalgo.

Les enfants se tournèrent vers lui avec surprise.

— Padre Felipe, est-ce que c'est vrai ? demanda le plus jeune.

— Si, soupira-t-il. Don Diego voulait vous faire une surprise. Étant donné qu'il n'a pas trouvé de moyen de joindre le véritable bandit, il s'est fait passé pour lui, expliqua-t-il.

Les enfants demeurèrent silencieux.

— Ramassez votre arme que l'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute, dit l'officier.

— Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, répliqua Diego en reculant.

Le vestiaire était désormais juste derrière lui. Il se tourna, entra dans la pièce et verrouilla la porte. Si son estimation était bonne, Monastario n'allait pas perdre du temps à lui courir après. À l'intérieur, Diego se dépêcha de retirer sa chemise noire. Bernardo, présent, s'empressa de bander la blessure. Les véritables soins devaient attendre.

À l'extérieur, Monastario ricana longuement il se tourna vers les spectateurs avec un sourire moqueur.

— Votre Zorro n'est qu'un lâche. Il vous a abandonné à votre triste sort. Lanciers, commença-t-il.

— Vous devriez avoir honte, Señor, osa un des enfants.

— Honte d'avoir vaincu Zorro ? gronda Monastario.

— Ce n'est pas le vrai bandit, assura un second surprenant alors Monastario et les adultes qui n'étaient pas dans le secret.

— Et nous le savons très bien, renchérit un troisième en croisant les bras fermement.

— Vous êtes un méchant monsieur, susurra une petite fille qui serrait une poupée tout contre elle.

C'en était trop pour l'officier.

— Capitán, ne les écoutez pas. Ce ne sont que des enfants, tenta Garcia qui avait remarqué poindre la colère sur son visage.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il allait tout prendre sur lui, mais il préférait ceci à devoir arrêter les niños… Surtout un jour de Noël.

— Puisque ce n'est pas le vrai Zorro alors rien ni personne ne pourra m'empêcher de vous expulser.

— À propos, Señor, nos amis vont passer quelques jours chez nous, souligna don Alejandro avec un léger sourire narquois.

— C'est exact, renchérit señor Esperon.

Le visage de Monastario se contorsionna de colère et il se tourna vers le padre en cherchant son coupable.

— Je n'y suis pour rien, Señor. Dieu a fait son œuvre.

— De la Vega, fulmina-t-il en se tournant vers la porte où son adversaire avait trouvé refuge.

— Capitán Monastario, fit soudain une voix proche de l'entrée de la mission et à quelques pas de lui.

L'officier fit volte-face.

— Vous n'avez pas eu votre compte, De la Vega ? questionna-t-il en souriant brièvement.

Don Alejandro observa ce Zorro et remarqua de suite qu'il s'agissait du vrai grâce à son arme et surtout grâce à la chemise intacte. Apparemment ce n'était pas le cas de l'officier.

— Je veux ma revanche, mi Capitán, dit-il se faisant passer pour Diego et sortant son arme.

— Vous savez vous en servir au moins ? ironisa son adversaire.

— Vous m'offusquer, Señor.

— Il n'a pas froid aux yeux, murmura don Nacho à don Alejandro.

— Ce n'est pas Diego, lui dit le vieil hidalgo en l'imitant. C'est le vrai Zorro.

— Comment le savez-vous ?

— Mon fils n'est pas assez courageux pour revenir à la charge ainsi, soupira-t-il avant de rajouter. Voyez-vous une quelconque blessure sur son bras gauche.

— Il est assez loin mais sa chemise me semble intacte.

La conversation n'avait pas échappé aux enfants qui retrouvèrent alors le sourire.

— Vous voulez dire qu'il s'agit du vrai bandit ? questionna Garcia en chuchotant lui aussi.

— Si, Sergent, mais n'en dites rien au capitán, il va vite déchanter et s'en rendre compte par lui-même, soutint Don Alejandro.

Effectivement Monastario nota le changement de style de combat rapidement et écarquilla les yeux, incrédule.

— Zorro ! s'exclama-t-il tandis que la joute devenait de plus en plus vive et hardie.

— Que vous avais-je dis ? demanda Don Alejandro au sergent.

— Qui croyez-vous que je sois ? questionna le Renard en désarmant le capitaine sous les acclamations des enfants.

Mine de rien sa blessure l'élançait et il ne pourrait pas y rester indifférent bien longtemps sans risquer de se compromettre.

— Si vous m'avez pris pour Don Diego sachez que je lui ai ordonné de rester à l'abri. Son idée était bonne je trouve. Il m'a expliqué brièvement ce qu'il en était. Son costume est réussi mais, comme le dit l'adage, l'habit ne fait pas le moine.

Monastario regarda le costume du bandit. Il n'avait aucune trace de coupure.

— Nous célébrons Noël aujourd'hui, aussi, en guise de bienveillance, je ne vous affublerai point de ma signature. Par ailleurs, si j'entends que vous portez préjudice à don Diego De la Vega ou à ces pauvres familles, soyez assuré que le prochain Z vous marquera à jamais et que vous passerez le restant de l'année à recoudre tous les uniformes de la caserne. Est-ce clair ? demanda Zorro en posant son arme sous le menton du capitaine.

— Très, finit-il par répondre en sentant la lame s'appuyer davantage au fur et à mesure de son silence.

— Bien. Alors Feliz Navidad, mi Capitán. Niños, ne blâmez pas don Diego, il voulait simplement vous faire plaisir. Señores, Señoritas, je vous souhaite un très joyeux Noël, dit-il avant de retourner dans la mission.

— Lanciers, rattrapez-le, pesta Monastario en se frottant le menton.

— Señores, pas de violence dans la maison de Dieu, rappela Padre Felipe.

Le capitán grommela et devança ses hommes.

— Quelle surprise, s'exclama le Renard qui semblait l'attendre. Vous êtes si prévisible.

— Vous allez regretter d'être venu, vociféra l'officier en s'approchant de lui prêt à le pourfendre.

— Allons, allons, Señor, les armes ne sont pas les bienvenus céans, souligna Zorro en esquivant les assauts, arme au fourreau.

Emporté par sa dernière attaque, Monastario tomba à terre avec fracas.

— Adiós, Capitán, dit Zorro avant de partir en courant.

Monastario l'observa ressortir plus loin et se releva aidé par le brave sergent. Il entendit le bandit siffler fermement pour appeler sa monture. Zorro allait de nouveau lui échapper. Il courut après lui se prit les pieds dans une corde au moment où il sortait. Déséquilibré, il fit quelques pas et tomba tête la première dans le décor de la crèche qui se trouvait devant lui. Son visage s'encastra dans une représentation animale faisant rire adultes, niños et même les lanciers. Il n'y avait alors plus trace de Zorro.

— Lanciers, vociféra-t-il la tête coincée.

Quelques instants après le jeune De la Vega revint, toujours de noir vêtu mais ayant ôté son masque, et ayant pris soin de remettre l'autre chemise.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il tandis que le capitaine était finalement libéré.

— De la Vega, pesta-t-il en le remarquant alors qu'il se tenait fermement son bras blessé.

— Zorro ! s'exclamèrent les enfants en apercevant le bandit masqué qui les saluait de loin tandis que se cabrait Tornado.

Monastario le regarda partir serrant les poings de rage. Il ordonna à ses hommes de se mettre en selle.

— De la Vega, fulmina-t-il en s'approchant de lui si vite que Don Alejandro se rapprocha de son fils en posant sa main sur le pommeau de son arme.

— Vous mériteriez de finir en prison pour vos pitreries. Cependant je… Je ferai preuve de clémence pour aujourd'hui, dit-il avec amertume comme si ce mot lui brûlait la langue. N'allez pas imaginer quoi que ce soit, poursuivit-t-il. La prochaine fois que je vous attrape vous faisant passer pour ce bandit je n'hésiterai pas à vous tuer sur le champ.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et avança vers son cheval en claudiquant légèrement.

— Sergent Garcia, en selle vous aussi. Nous avons un bandit à rattraper.

— Je suis terriblement confus, Don Diego.

— Ne le soyez pas, Sergent, nous fêterons votre prestation autour d'un bon verre.

— C'est une bonne idée, dit-il gaiement et se frottant les mains.

— Sergent Garcia ! rappela Monastario si gravement qu'il en perdit son sourire.

— Ne traînez pas, Sergent, je serai au pueblo avant la fin de la journée.

— Si. Feliz Navidad, Don Diego.

— Feliz Navidad, Sergent, le salua le jeune don bien vite entouré par les niños tandis que les lanciers s'éloignèrent.

Diego regarda le décor de la crèche avec un air désolé.

— Nous savions déjà que le capitán était un âne, maintenant nous en avons la preuve, ironisa-t-il lorsqu'il vit la marque faite par la chute de Monastario.

Chacun se mit à rire de bon cœur et Diego grimaça davantage lorsque son père s'appuya par mégarde sur sa blessure tandis que la neige commençait à tomber. Les rires se firent plus forts et la joie résonna longuement à la mission.


End file.
